All That Glitters
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: When someone decides to redecorate her apartment, Lucy sets out to get revenge upon the culprit. It does not end how she expects it to. CoLu Week 2015. Day 4: Glitter. [Complete]


**I was going to put this thing through another round of editing, but FUCK IT. It's a two-shot... probably.**

 **Thank you, to everyone who helped me edit this! Most especially to Eien ni Touko, GemNika, and leoslady4ever!**

 **Day 4: Glitter**

 **Warning: RATED M FOR A REASON. SMUT AHEAD.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy stretched without opening her eyes, relishing the feeling as her muscles - sore from the day before - released their tension. A moment later, she snuggled down deeper into her warm covers. There was no need to get up early today. Team Natsu had only just returned from a mission, and after the damage Natsu and Gray (plus Erza) had caused to the town and nearby mining complex, there was no possible way the Master would let them go on another job anytime soon. Rent wasn't due for another two weeks, and there were no errands Lucy needed to run. So she was going to do the logical thing and sleep in for once.

Then she sneezed. And then sneezed again.

The Celestial mage crinkled her nose. It felt like something was in there...

"Achoo!"

Yup. Something was definitely bothering it.

"Achoo!"

Blearily, Lucy opened her eyes. Only to shut them again as another sneeze wracked her body. "ACHOO!" She groaned. That one had hurt; her still, slightly achy muscles from her last job protesting the sneeze, and pain settling in the back of her throat and under her collarbones from the force of the sternutation. Blinking rapidly, she tried to make sense of what was around her in the hopes that she could determine the source of her sneezing. And subsequently destroy it so she could return to her much-deserved slumber.

Soft golden light filtered through the lacy white drapes covering the window, cascading gently onto the bed covers. Lucy loved the early morning light streaming in through the slightly open window, the barest hint of a breeze fluttering the drapes, making the sunlit patterns upon her bed ripple and weave. The blonde turned her face towards the warmth of the rising sun for a moment, basking in the glow. Then she remembered what she had been trying to do.

Warm - if sneezy - contentment fled abruptly as she took in her surroundings.

Was it just her, or was it bright in her apartment?

Too bright to be just the sunlight.

Horror dawned on her as her gaze swept the room; traveling from her kitchen, to her dining set, to the couch and Gray's favorite armchair, to the entrance to her bathroom, then to her dresser and finally back to her bed. Looking down at the sheets, she blanched.

Glitter. Was. _Everywhere_

And not small amounts of it either, oh no. _Buckets_ of the sparkly substance in multiple hues were strewn about her studio apartment, and in her bed. On her clothes and her pillow and... on Lucy herself. In places the crafts supply should _never_ be.

Oh, _someone_ was going to die today.

"ACHOO!"

If Lucy didn't expire from all the glitter she was inhaling first.

* * *

Lucy stomped her way towards the guild, desperately trying not to ruffle her hair in what would be an ultimately futile attempt to dislodge the multicoloured particles from the blonde strands. Behind her lay a trail of sparkles that had floated off her person - though the amount still coating her skin didn't seem to lessen at all no matter how much she lost.

All efforts to free herself of the bane of arts and crafts supplies were pointless. When Lucy had tried to extricate clean clothes from her dresser, she had discovered that the mysterious glitter-crazy monster that had bedecked her apartment had _poured_ the stuff into her drawers. It was a similar situation with her towels. So, she had tried to wash her laundry. Only to find that her secret tormentor had _infused her laundry detergent with the sparkly substance as well._

At that point, she really should have expected to find the heinous craft supply inside of her shampoo, but no... she had held onto the hope that she would spend her shower sparkle-free only to have it cruelly, mercilessly dashed to smithereens. At least her muscles were no longer sore after being soaked in hot water.

Whoever perpetrated this hateful deed was truly fucking dedicated. Their sheer determination was almost admirable.

There was one thing Lucy clung to in the face of this travesty. And that was the fact that the culprit would be covered in the evidence of their crime. Because glitter was a double edged sword that coated all indiscriminately, so all she had to do was locate the only other individual shining as brightly as she in the summer morning rays.

Then she would kill them.

With her bare hands if necessary.

Upon reaching the guild doors, she shoved them open and stepped into the dim space. Lucy blinked rapidly, waiting for her eyes to adjust before she ventured further. Once they had, she peered around the room, hunting for the other shiny person she knew had to be present - though if by some off chance they weren't, she would know them by their absence. And be able to track them down wherever they had chosen to hole up. Vengeance would be hers.

"What the fuck!" a baritone voice called out from the vicinity of the bar. "I knew you Fairies took this shit seriously but was there really a need to coat yourself in glitter just to prove it?!"

Lucy paled as she recognized the man's voice. Then she grit her teeth as he guffawed at the state of her clothing. "Shut up, Cobra!" she hissed, stalking towards the one-eyed, dark skinned male. What in the world was this asshole doing at Fairy Tail anyway?

"Pfft. Visiting... hahahaha... Kinana," he responded, unable to control his vast enjoyment of her bedazzled state. He wasn't the only one in the room to notice, either, as muffled laughter from the other guild members present reached Lucy's ears.

Her face burned with embarrassment. No one should have to endure this. Skin glinting annoyingly in the lighting, Lucy took a seat on the stool beside Cobra. "Since you're here you might was well help me figure out who did it." None of the people milling about the guild hall appeared to be any more glittery than normal.

"Not happening!" the former dark mage chortled, tears of mirth streaking down the left side of his face. "This is too awesome! Whoever did this deserves honours! This is the best prank I've seen in forever!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, mentally preparing a scathing lecture. However, before she could deliver it, her best friend burst through the guild hall's doors. "Morning everyone!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy added from his position on Natsu's shoulder.

The salmon-haired man spotted his best friend almost immediately and ran towards her. "Lucy! Let's go on a mission!"

Shaking her head, Lucy informed him, "After yesterday, Natsu... I don't think the Master will -" She paused, staring at the the pinkette.

"Something wrong, Luce?"

Happy covered his mouth with his fuzzy paws. "You look extra - _hee hee_ \- bright today!"

Lucy's hands flexed, curling into fists. "Natsu. Happy," she stated levelly. "Care to explain why you're covered... _in glitter._ "

Natsu shrugged. "So are you, Luce!"

"You match!" Mirajane trilled happily from behind the bar.

Cobra had collapsed onto the countertop's surface, asphyxiating from laughter. "He's gonna die," he wheezed.

"You are very brave," she said, advancing towards her partners with a smile that struck fear into their hearts. "To come into the guild after doing this to me, while carrying the evidence with you. And _on_ you."

The colour drained from Natsu's face. "Uh... I, um... Luce? I don't know what you're talking about... when I woke up this morning I was already like this! I swear!"

"Nice try. I have glitter. Stuck. In. _My cleavage_. Do you have any idea," she continued to advance on the retreating Dragon Slayer and Exceed, "how that _feels_? It's disgusting, and it _itches_."

Natsu gave up trying to defend himself, and just bolted away screaming.

"Get back here Natsu Dragneel and let me kill you!" Lucy chased after him.

"No way! You'll kill us!" Natsu screeched.

Mirajane smiled as the Celestial mage chased her partners around the hall. Placing a steaming mug in front of Cobra, she stated, "You should probably drink this."

The Poison Dragon Slayer was beside himself with mirth. This really was one of the best shows he'd ever seen. "Thanks, Mira," he managed, downing the poisoned tea.

"No problem." She giggled as Happy flew Natsu to the rafters to escape Lucy's wrath. Though judging by the way Lucy was eyeing her whip and the distance to the rafters, it would not be nearly enough to save them. "Oh dear, she's not going to forgive him easily, will she?"

"Of course not!" he laughed.

With a tilt of her head, the Take Over mage contemplated the cheerful Dragon Slayer. "You did this, didn't you? To all three of them."

"Isn't it," he snorted, " _Brilliant?_ " He really was enjoying this a great deal.

"I suppose it's entertaining," she admitted. "Although I _am_ curious as to why you would bother at all, let alone go through all the trouble of setting it up."

Cobra shrugged, and confessed, "I was bored. And pitting them against each other seemed like a fun way to pass the time."

"Oh?" a sickly sweet voice said from behind him. "My misery is _fun_ , is it?"

Nonplussed, Cobra swiveled around to meet Lucy's gaze. His reply was candid. "Yes. It is."

Lucy glared at the preening Dragon Slayer. "How did you even get into my apartment?"

"You left the window open. You really shouldn't do that, you know," he pointed out. "Who knows who could get in? I did you a favour by showing you what could happen."

"By drowning my apartment. In _glitter_ ," she told him, incredulous. "Speaking of, that window is right above my bed. You would have had to crawl..." A dark blush crawled up her neck, and she refused to finish the sentence as an image of Cobra sneaking about in her apartment clad in black leather appeared in her head. Curse her vibrant imagination! With a cough, she redirected, "How did you manage to get none of this... foul, heinous stuff on you?"

Cobra smirked at her now crimson face, having very much been privy to that short daydream of Lucy's. "I was _very_ careful, and spread it systematically. Also, I changed clothes afterward." He paused, then added, "And yes... I did crawl. It's amazing what you can sleep through."

A distressed squeak emanated from the blonde's throat, as the image returned full force and accommodated to this new information in rather explicit detail. Which only made Cobra burst out into laughter again. He gripped the counter as waves of mirth rolled through his body.

Lucy felt like she was about to combust, much like her partner who was still hovering up near the rafters with Happy - neither of whom were entirely certain they were out of danger just yet. White-hot anger took the place of the embarrassed burn as Lucy turned a fierce gaze upon the Poison Dragon Slayer. She stalked up to him, with every intent to cause him great physical harm. Once she got close, she stood there, shaking with rage while she contemplated which part of him would suffer the most from a Lucy Kick.

Cobra continued to dismiss her volatile state as not worth acknowledging, consumed by his elatement over the success of his prank.

He wouldn't be laughing so hard if _he_ was the one covered in glitter!

A clever plan began to formulate in her brain. A genius, devious plan.

Laughter abruptly ceasing, Cobra's eye widened as he heard Lucy's thoughts. "Oh no you don't!" he hissed. Scrambling off of his bar stool, he tried to back away from the advancing Celestial mage. "Don't you _dare!_ "

In his haste, Cobra did not plot his retreat effectively enough. Backed up against the bar with stools blocking his escape routes, Cobra had no choice but to take Lucy's ensuing leap at him head-on.

It had nothing to do with the fact that if he dodged, she would have hurt herself on the bar's countertop. Nothing to do with that at all.

Her charge nearly knocking Cobra to the ground, the Celestial mage clung to the Dragon Slayer's midsection with all her strength - which turned out to be more than Cobra had anticipated. Probably from all of the Stardress training and whip work she did. He was also finding it rather difficult to breathe, as her head was digging into his solar plexus.

"Let go of me!" Cobra grabbed her shoulders and attempted to pry the blonde off of him.

"I'm not letting go," Lucy replied darkly, squeezing him even tighter. "Not until you're covered in just as many sparkles as I am."

Though his struggle was mighty, all of Cobra's efforts failed to dislodge the determined blonde from his midsection. "Fuck no! Let go of me!"

While Cobra tried to push Lucy off of him, the rest of the guild looked on in shocked silence. Especially Mirajane because _this was not one of her ships._

Inspired by Lucy's antics below, Happy suddenly released Natsu in mid-air. "Prepare yourself, Lily!" Happy called out, now free of Natsu's weight and shooting after the now rather alarmed black-furred Exceed. "MAX SPEED SPARKLE ATTAAAAAAAACK!" Trails of glitter followed Happy's path as he streaked through the air, falling onto peoples heads and into their drinks.

The Dragon Slayer dive-bombed Gray, screaming, "FIRE DRAGON'S GLITTER BOOOOOOOOMB!"

Gray let out a high-pitched screech as his arch-rival literally fell out of the sky and crashed into him. "What the fuck Flame Brain?!" This was _not_ something he had expected to have happen to him today.

"It's a game, Ice Stick!" Natsu declared. His objective complete, and recovering faster than the Ice Make mage, he scrambled off of him. Natsu then leapt to his feet and went after the next person within his immediate range. "GLAMOUR GLOMP!"

Laxus was less than amused by Natsu's glitzy hug. The Lightning Dragon Slayer - rather understandably - electrocuted Natsu on the spot for the invasion of his personal space.

Not even this would deter the Fire Dragon Slayer for long though. Swiftly recouping after his loss, he shot after several fleeing guild members.

Above everyone, Pantherlily desperately attempted to evade his blue counterpart's ruthless pursuit. "Dammit Happy! Leave me alone! What did I do to deserve this?!"

"Tell your stupid feline to leave my cat alone!" Gajeel shouted.

"Make me!"

"You got it Twinkle Toes!"

"It's TWINKLE TACKLE!"

"GAAAAAH STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME DAMMIT!"

Desperately, Gray swiped his hands down his chest in a valiant effort to remove the particles of the shiny substance that Natsu had coated him with. The lighting caught the glitter plastered to Gray's bare chest and a bright flash of light pierced several people's eyes.

"Goddammit Gray!" Cana shouted, shielding her eyes with her hand. The brilliance had hit the hungover Card mage particularly hard this morning. "Put a shirt on before you blind someone!"

"Blame Natsu!" he yelled back at her, trying to locate his clothes anyway.

In her shock, Lucy nearly lost her grip on Cobra when Natsu was thrown by Gajeel into the stool next to her.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Cobra managed to almost extricate himself from her hold. Only for Lucy to jump and wrap her legs around his waist for a better grip. At this point, she no longer cared about getting glitter all over him - her objective was now to _crush_ him for his impertinence.

Cobra's reason for getting Lucy to let go also shifted. Due to the position in which she now clung to him, with her breasts pressing into his chest and her legs wrapped around him, if the Poison Dragon Slayer didn't get her to release him immediately his body was going to involuntarily make this unbearably awkward for the both of them. This was not how he had anticipated his initially harmless prank ending up. How else could he get her to release him?

All around them, the guild dissolved into utter chaos and clouds of glitter. Someone had located Cobra's leftover tubs of the stuff and added them to the fray. The resulting fracas

No one would notice if Cobra and Lucy disappeared for a bit.

"Well if that's how you're going to play it," Cobra snarled at Lucy, "Then I'll just have to try something else."

The blonde woman shrieked as Cobra, with her still wrapped around him, started to walk off. Since her head was still pressing into his torso, she couldn't see where they were headed. "Where are you taking me?!"

Cobra flung open the guild's back doors, spying his shade covered destination. "Revenge," he replied, a feral grin spreading across his face.

Lucy may not have been able to see Cobra's face at the moment, but the way he'd growled that single word sent fear trickling down her spine. "What are you-"

"I would suggest keeping your mouth closed!" he shouted, grabbing her securely with his arms before jumping.

Straight into the pool.

The shock of suddenly being plunged into the frigid water made Lucy gasp, which was a mistake as she accidentally inhaled some of the liquid through her mouth and nose. Her head broke the water's surface less than a second and coughed and spluttered. Trying to get the water out of her lungs, she only held onto Cobra tighter, afraid she would sink otherwise.

"Shit, sorry Lucy," Cobra said. "I jumped into the shallow end so I thought you would be okay."

Weakly, she withdrew one of her arms from around his middle and slapped his chest with her open palm in rebuke. "You..." she coughed. "Piece of..." This time, she attempted to clear her nose. "Utter shit!" Lucy finished with a hiss and a glare up at his face.

As Cobra held onto her trembling form, he wondered if maybe this hadn't been such a good plan after all. It may have been July, but the mornings were still chilly before the sun started to heat things up. Besides which, the pool was still in the shade and hadn't yet seen the sun. "Sorry," he repeated. "Thought it would get you to let go."

"Nice try, but I'm going to win this," Lucy started to say through her chattering teeth.

Cobra raised an eyebrow at the determined woman in his arms. Thankfully, the chilled water was taking care of his _other_ problem. For now, at least. "Win what? The glitter is floating away," he pointed out. Multicoloured swirls of the craft item drifted away from the pair.

"I just win!" she obstinately replied. Though mostly, she was now holding onto him just for warmth. And he was very warm indeed, she discovered.

The feral grin returned to Cobra's face and he let out a short laugh as he heard her thoughts.

At the rich, baritone sound, Lucy shivered - and she wasn't sure anymore if it was from the cold. She didn't think she'd ever heard him laugh with that tone before and it made her mind go blank and her stomach perform acrobatics.

He started making his way to the side of the pool. "Oh?" Cobra questioned, "Because I think _I_ win." Lucy's shivering form, with her clothes and hair plastered to her face, pressed so intimately against him was doing something strange to his insides that the water would soon fail to cure. Especially when she glared at him like that. He liked it. Far, far more than he should.

"And how's that?" she challenged, unafraid. Or perhaps uncomprehending of the situation she was now in. Lucy's back bumped up against the rough wall, and Cobra withdrew his arms from around her middle to grip the poolside ledge next to Lucy's head.

Cobra was not unaware of what the feelings and urges rising up inside of him were - the dragon imperative to find a suitable partner and mate was not altogether different from the human variety. It just tended to be a bit more... _permanent_ for dragons and the Dragon Slayers. There were ways around this, however; ways that the other Second Generation Dragon Slayer often took full advantage of, and so had Cobra in the past. But the Dragon Slayer had no desire to use those methods to get around this right now. Not with this particular individual in his clutches.

Leaning in until his lips were less than a whisper from Lucy's, Cobra's voice, husky with unrestrained lust, ghosted over them. "You should know better than to leave a dragon alone with something that glitters."

Realization hit Lucy and she opened her mouth in a gasp cut short by Cobra closing the remaining distance between them. The kiss he gave her was brief - the merest brush of his rough lips against her softer ones. He left a gentle nibble on her lower lip before pulling his head back. Satisfied with her glazed expression, he hummed. "Especially not something that glitters as brightly as you do everyday," Cobra informed her. It was no lie - she glowed with far more brilliance than even the stars she called upon.

Cobra lowered his hands, brushing his wet palms against her face and trailing them down her neck, to her shoulders - leaving behind tracks and droplets of water. From there, they slipped under the water to caress her curves as they traveled further beneath the surface and down her body. Responding to his touch, Lucy shuddered as Cobra's hands reached her bottom. With a lingering sweep, they rounded her soft flesh to reach the back of her thighs. Applying gentle pressure to what seemed to be a hypersensitive area for her (Cobra filed that information away for later), he lifted her and adjusted their positions so that his now straining member was pressed up against her clothed core.

The magic flowing throughout Cobra's veins thrummed pleasantly at the scent that Lucy's answering arousal was giving off. It was sweet and intoxicating, and it called to Cobra much like her soul had from the day he'd first set his gaze upon her so many years before. His fingers stroked a small caress on the insides of Lucy's thighs which left her gasping for air. Cobra's hands then returned to grip her face lightly, tilting her head up a little. Placing his nose at her throat, Cobra found her scent glands and inhaled deeply, her musk filling his lungs.

Tongue darting out, he licked a small patch of her skin before nipping it with his fangs.

Another shuddering gasp wrenched its way out of Lucy's breast, her own hands flying up to tangle in Cobra's maroon hair. She moaned as Cobra administered great attention to the column of her throat. "Don't stop," she breathed out. "More. Keeping going."

"Gladly," he growled, pleased by how well this was going. At this rate, he figured he might end up claiming her right there in the now heated pool.

Lucy moaned again as Cobra ground himself against her, the friction wonderful and tortuous and _not enough_. So Cobra repeated the action, smiling into her neck when her hips bucked. He kissed and nipped his way back up to her lips, capturing them in a kiss much deeper and longer than the first. Not finding it sufficient, when Cobra broke away for air, she took a single deep breath... and then pulled his face down again. Opening her mouth fully to him, Lucy offered Cobra an invitation to explore that he couldn't possibly ignore. His tongue coaxed hers into a fight for dominance, while his hands began an exploration all their own.

Sliding down her body, his hands caught the hem of her shirt. Reaching under the fabric, his digits met with her creamy skin. His palms found that her skin wasn't nearly as smooth as he had first thought - it was peppered with scars large and small from battle the discovery of which only increased his fervor at each new one identified. It was proof she was a fighter and that's exactly what he desired. Someone equal to match him in every way. When his hands found her bra, he cupped her breasts through the damp fabric. Experimentally, he rubbed his thumbs against her nipples, which were already hardened and sensitive from the cool water and morning air.

Her hips rocked against him and she tore her mouth away from his as the sensation flooded her body. She gasped as he repeated the motion, the feeling intensified as he thrust to meet her bucking hips.

Cobra was no longer satisfied with just feeling her through their clothes - he felt the obstructions needed to go. "You have no idea," he told her, reaching behind her, "How long I've wanted to do this with you." With a deft twist of his wrist, he unsnapped her bra and elatedly returned to feeling her breasts unhindered by the restraint.

Unable to remain still any longer, Lucy's hands began a journey of discovery of their own. Across his back, tracing the contours of the powerful Dragon Slayer's muscles and around to his chest. "How long?" she asked, breathless. She barely cared at the moment that she hardly knew the man, focusing only how good he was making her feel.

Growling, Cobra pinched the pebbled flesh beneath his fingertips. Lucy threw back her head and let out a screech of pleasure at the action. "Yes!" she panted. "More, Cobra... more."

He was pleased to oblige her demand, rolling the buds around. "Quite a while," he finally responded to her question. "If I'd known you would be willing, I would've done this a lot sooner and without the pretext."

"Pretext?" she inquired, her hands temporarily stalling.

"Yes." One of Cobra's hands left her breasts to find a new home beneath her short skirt. He felt the smooth flesh there, eliciting a moan and another delicious buck of her hips from the Celestial mage. "I was going," he continued, squeezing and caressing this new-found area, "To suggest helping you clean up your apartment and make my intentions known then."

"And what might those be?" Lucy challenged, a fierce glimmer in her carnelian eyes.

Cobra's grin displayed all of his very sharp canines. He leaned down and rumbled in her ear, "To render you incapable of walking for the next few days, of course."

"And you just assumed I would-" Lucy's breath hitched as Cobra's fingers glided to her inner thigh, rubbing circles there. "You thought I would just say yes? Just like that?"

Movements stilling, Cobra drew back. His single indigo orb peered intently into Lucy's chocolate ones. "I didn't. I thought I would have to be... persuasive. Prepared a speech and everything."

Lucy returned his serious regard. "Why me? I mean... I'm not complaining." Her cheeks coloured slightly at just how much she was _not_ adverse to her current situation. She still didn't completely understand why she was suddenly so eager for his touch when it had never crossed her mind before. Well... that was not entirely true. During her usual arguments with the Poison Dragon Slayer - they'd had quite a few - Lucy had inadvertently become addicted to making him block out what was around him and focusing solely on her and their conversation. There was something completely intoxicating about commanding the center of _Cobra's_ attention. And right now, she very much had it.

"There you have it," Cobra told her, his smug expression returning. "Not many people are able to demand that I completely focus just to keep up. I happen to like the way your soul sounds, how your mind works, and I most definitely," he returned to drawing designs on her sensitive skin, coming ever closer to her covered core, "Love how your body feels. Do I need other reasons?"

The Celestial mage was finding it very hard to corral her brain long enough to respond, "What about my personality?"

"Could use some improvement there," he quipped. When she smacked his chest, Cobra chuckled. "That was a joke. Lucy, you are the most accepting person I've ever heard, and you glow from within. You are engaging, witty, and you force _me_ to keep up with _you_. Fuck, I'm repeating myself..." He shook his head to clear it, spraying little water droplets everywhere. "I'm not ashamed to admit that I want you all to myself."

Taking a deep breath, Lucy nodded. Then she gripped his soaked tunic and pulled him forward. A full-on battle for dominance began, and not just between their lips and tongues - Lucy's hands released Cobra's shirt to wander freely over his outline. Cobra, in turn, picked up the pace with his fingers - sliding them just a little nearer to the goal with each pass.

Cobra's other hand left Lucy's breasts, then trailed down to her stomach. Lifting her skirt, Cobra caressed her other thigh.

Withdrawing for air, Lucy pouted slightly. "Not fair," she whispered, as her hands darted towards the hemline of Cobra's shirt. Expecting her to explore his torso as he had her chest, Cobra was shocked as her pale limbs plunged instead into his trousers to tease the waistband of his boxers.

Hissing, he rolled his throbbing length against Lucy, drawing out a similar sound from her. "I can play that game as well," Cobra told her, finally placing his hand between them and drawing a finger up her slit. With a press on her clit, he was rewarded by her cry of shock and pleasure. Moving her panties to the side, his next stroke, directly touching her folds, sent Lucy into convulsions.

Determined to not be outdone, Lucy slipped her hands into Cobra's boxers. Tentatively, and with only the tips of her fingers, she brushed them against his swollen member.

That simple touch undid all of Cobra's tightly held self-control. Bucking against her questing hands, he filled the air with an animalistic snarl before crashing his lips onto Lucy's. While he plundered her mouth, he gripped one of her hips with almost enough force to bruise and with the other hand teased her folds repeatedly - dancing along her lower lips and playing with the hypersensitive nub of flesh. Lucy's cries of ecstasy were swallowed by his greedy mouth, his moans consumed by her in turn as she ran her hands over his shaft.

Parting, the two heaved for air but never ceased their ministrations on the other. "Cobra," Lucy panted, trying to pull him closer with her legs. She needed him. She needed him inside of her and she didn't care which part it was so long as it gave her the relief she craved. Leaving his throbbing length, Lucy slid her hands up his chest and wound her arms around his neck. "Now," she ordered. "Do it now."

"I hear you," he said, plunging his finger deep inside her.

A wordless cry fell from Lucy's lips, her head pressing against the pool's ledge and her spine lifting from the wall. Stars danced along her vision as her orgasm ripped through her body from that alone.

Cobra felt himself go even harder at the sight of her, water droplets sliding down her skin, mixed with sweat and the feel of her walls clamping down impossibly tight on his sheathed finger. If that was all it took to get her to cum for him... He licked his lips and grinned. Just how many times could he get this very responsive woman to come for him in one sitting?

Though he wanted nothing more than to rid himself of his own cloth trappings and bury himself up to the hilt inside of her - repeatedly - Cobra could not back down from a challenge. Not even when it was one he set himself.

She was not going to be able to leave the pool under her own power.

He began to pump his finger within her folds, drawing out her orgasm even further. Lucy cried out again at the sensations he was pulling form her. Picking up his pace, Cobra thrust his finger into her. Her hips rose to meet him, pushing him deeper inside of her. Then he added another digit, her moans and her fingernails digging into his scalp spurring him on. Soon, her walls clenched as hard as they possibly could as she came for Cobra again. She shouted his name and he captured her lips. His pace didn't slow; the grinding of his palm against her now hypersensitive bundle of nerves had her squeaking into his mouth with every touch. Cobra's hand previously steadying her slid around her thigh and he lightly raked his fingernails against the inner flesh there.

Lucy screamed into his mouth at the sensation. Cobra wasn't letting her come down from her high, and every nerve ending in her body felt electrified.

Cobra broke the heated kiss with another growl, starting to nip his way down her throat again.

"Cobra," Lucy panted, her hips rolling against his questing hand. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he found the perfect spot to make her writhe. "Cobra! Faster. Oh god, harder. Harder!"

She was on the brink of climaxing again when she groaned, "Oh god! Hurry. I'm going to..."

His lips returned to hers just in time to capture her scream of ecstasy as her most violent orgasm yet wrenched through her. This time, he withdrew his hand, raking her inner thighs with the nails of both hands.

As he pulled away, Lucy moaned, "Cobra. I need you. I need all of you inside me."

He did not need to be told twice. "Whatever you want." Briefly he released her body. While he pulled his trousers and boxers down far enough to free himself, Lucy relaxed her legs' hold around him to make the awkward adjustment easier. Once he was no longer constrained, she tightened her grip once more, drawing up to her entrance herself.

Cobra laughed quietly. "Eager, aren't you?" he teased. He rubbed himself against her slit, reveling in the feel of her against his shaft and at the almost pained noises she was making. He fastened his hands on Lucy's hips to steady them. "You ready?" This was the dangerous part for the Dragon Slayer; actual copulation was when his instincts and magic would attempt to take over and permanently bind her life and soul to his. However, she wasn't ready for a commitment to that degree with him and he didn't expect her to be. Fuck, he wasn't entirely prepared for that to happen with Lucy. Not yet, at any rate. Cobra fully desired her as a potential mate - this wasn't the sort of thing he had decided lightly or even recently, either. He meant it when he said she glittered, and that he wanted her all to himself. He had every intention of utilizing his powers of persuasion against her in the future to that end. But for now he would be careful.

This torture was almost more than Lucy could bear. "I'm ready," she stated.

Without saying anything further, Cobra leaned forward and kissed her deeply, gently. As he did, he pushed himself inside her hot core. Continuing to kiss her, once she had adjusted to his size and the feeling of fullness, Cobra slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock remain within her folds. Then he reentered her with the same care.

Lucy gasped and shuddered into his mouth at the sensuality of Cobra's actions. Never had she considered that she would be doing this with the Poison Dragon Slayer, let alone in a pool behind the guild and pretty much out in the open. But it felt wonderful and she most definitely did not want to stop. Releasing his lips so she could draw a breath, she whispered, "Faster."

Cobra sped up, adding more force to his thrusts. Lucy snapped her hips against him suddenly, their pelvises meeting and sending Cobra as deep as he could go within her soaking folds. Her walls clenched all around him as he gasped in shock at the ferocity of her action. If that was how she wanted it, though, Cobra had no problem with giving it to her.

Gone was the sedate pace and thrusts, now Cobra slammed his shaft inside of Lucy with all of his powerful muscles working in concert. A whimpering mess, Lucy struggled to keep up with the Dragon Slayer's insane, rough coupling. Around the pair, the water churned; miniature waves created by their furiously moving bodies slapping against the pool's wall.

Grasping her hips with bruising force, Cobra changed the angle a little until he was repeatedly hitting her sweet spot with every pass, eliciting scream after scream of pleasure from her.

"Cobra!" she shouted his name, over and over. "I-I'm..."

With the way her walls were starting to flutter, it wouldn't be long until both of them were sent over the edge. "Let yourself go," he growled, pistoning into her body with all his strength.

Several short, powerful thrusts later, Lucy shouted out his name once more and her entire being gripped him with the strength of her final orgasm. After only one more drive into her, Cobra roared as he shot his hot seed within her eager sex. Lucy's core pulsed around him, pulling all he had to give out of him.

Once their bodies finally relaxed, Cobra found that the only thing keeping him standing was the buoyancy of the water all around him. His eye found Lucy's likewise tired ones in her flushed face. Slowly, he pulled himself out of Lucy's womanhood. Not yet bothering to redress either of them, Cobra kissed her lazily. Unlike the others, this one contained no urgency or need at all.

 _'Four,'_ he thought to himself, satisfied.

Cobra raised his arms above the water, stroking Lucy's cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Breaking the kiss off, he pressed his forehead to hers. "You're fucking amazing," he told her softly.

Before she could formulate a response, there was a low whistle from the guild doors. Squeaking in alarm, Lucy ducked her head to hide her face against Cobra's chest. Cobra wrapped one arm around her shoulders and stroked her hair with his free hand. He glanced up at the intruder. He had been so careful keeping his magic tightly contained that he hadn't heard her. How long had she been there? After a moment of listening, he ascertained that it hadn't been even thirty seconds since the Card mage had wandered outside.

"Nice, Lucy," Cana praised her friend, leaning against the building with her arms crossed. "With Cobra? And in the _pool_ , no less? I didn't think you had it in you! I'm so proud of you, girl!"

'Smug' could not even _begin_ to describe the Poison Dragon Slayer as Lucy attempted to hide from her brunette friend using his body as a shield.

"Well, I won't interrupt you any longer. Just came out to escape Mira going Halphas on everyone. I doubt anyone heard you, but you should probably finish up before more people come out." With a languid wave, Cana disappeared back into the guild.

Lucy went utterly still in Cobra's arms. "I didn't... I didn't think about anyone hearing us," she babbled. "I was so loud! What if they... I..."

"They didn't," Cobra reassured her with a rumble. "I can't hear a single thought from anyone over there regarding us. They never even noticed we left, I think." He nestled his nose into her damp hair. "Wouldn't let them make a big deal out of it even if they had." Cobra closed his eye and held her tighter to him. "I'm not ashamed of this, and you shouldn't be either."

Swallowing, Lucy shook her head. "I'm not ashamed, just... a little embarrassed. It's private, and if I choose to... to be with someone it's no one's business but mine and my partner's." Truth be told, she was more than a bit floored by how much she'd enjoyed having sex with Cobra. Her only previous experience in the department had been mostly confused fumbling in a back room at a high society party just prior to running away. The other teenager had been just as inexperienced as she. Although it hadn't been great, it hadn't been horrible, either. Still, she hadn't felt the need to attempt the experience again. Until now, that is.

"Honored," Cobra commented, opening his eye again and placing a kiss on her scalp, "to be the one to make this enjoyable for you." Lucy let out a short laugh. "No, really," he continued, nuzzling her. "I don't want this to be a one-time thing. Or the only thing."

"Are you..." Lucy drew back so she could look him in the eye. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes," he stated firmly.

Bubbles of laughter rose up in her chest. "That's a bit backwards, isn't it? Don't normal people ask someone out first, before they try to screw each other against a poolside?"

"Backwards is the best description of our relationship thus far anyway. May as well make it a thing," Cobra quipped.

Lucy giggled, and then sobered up, thinking hard. "I'm... I've never been in a relationship before," she confessed. "I have no idea how to act in one. And we barely know each other, your magic aside. Are you sure you still want me?"

"I'm just as new to the concept. And I do."

Relaxing, Lucy nodded. "Then I do, too. I'm curious to see where this takes us."

If Cobra had his way, it would lead to being bonded for life, lots and lots of mind-blowing sex, and babies. But that was some distance away just yet. For now, getting to know her more intimately, and being able to share in her life was enough for the Dragon Slayer. They could still have the sex, though.

What he _said_ was, "Me, too."

Lucy smiled at her new boyfriend, and shivered in the cool air. Now that the heat of their exertions was petering out, they were reminded that it was still fairly early, and that they were standing in shaded water.

Cobra chuckled. "You should ask Mirajane to lend you some dry clothes and some towels. Wouldn't do for you to catch a cold."

Nodding, Lucy agreed with this plan. "You're going to have to let me go, first," she reminded him.

After a moment of internal debate, he did. Amused, he watched her slowly make her way to the steps, wincing at her sore muscles.

She was still able to walk, he observed. He was going to have to remedy that later - he was fairly certain he'd made a promise to that effect at some point. If Lucy fanatically kept her promises, he was to start doing so as well.

Reaching down, he pulled his boxers and trousers all the way on. It was only when Lucy emerged from the pool, soaking wet, did she realize that she had yet to adjust her panties back when a breeze hit her sensitive area. He made his way to the steps as well while she frantically tried to fix them - only to discover, with no small amount of embarrassment, that they no longer quite covered everything and felt rather strange against her lower region. Maybe if she kept her thighs pressed together and walked slowly, no one would notice?

Well... fuck. Now Cobra was hard again. "You'll be fine," he told his girlfriend. He hesitated, then added, "Something you should know, though."

Lucy glanced at him. "Hmm?"

"The other Dragon Slayers are going to know the second we walk through those doors what happened. They'll be able to smell it, even through the chlorine and water."

With a sigh, Lucy nodded. "Can't be helped, I guess. Though I'd hoped to avoid awkward questions."

Cobra regarded her carefully. "It's up to you whether we tell anyone about our relationship - though I do have to inform my team for safety reasons. ...And Kinana. For best friend reasons."

"That's fine," she said. "Um... but for the rest... I don't want to keep it a secret, exactly, but... Can we just not make a big to-do about it either? I'm not ashamed, but I just don't want to deal with the majority of the guild right now. I want to tell my friends first, and I'd rather they heard it from me instead of through guild gossip."

"That's alright with me. The other Dragon Slayers - even Salamander - are mature enough to know to keep it to themselves."

Lucy bit her lip. "What are we going to tell everyone for our clothes?"

"The truth. I threw both of us in the pool," Cobra said. "They don't need to know more than that, I think."

Suddenly, Lucy blurted out, "Meet me back at my apartment?" Scrambling, she added, "To help clean up the glitter mess you made, obviously. Like a good boyfriend."

"I was already planning to help."

Beaming at him, Lucy tentatively made her way to the guild doors. She was sore all over, but happier than she could remember being in a while.

Shortly, Cobra followed her in.

Wondering if he should mention that the glitter coating her apartment was of the edible variety.

Or well... she'd find out soon enough.

* * *

 **Anyone interested in a second part?**


End file.
